


Untitled Round 3

by peachypunk (slashfanatic22)



Series: Untitled [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/peachypunk
Summary: Jenna's turn to have some fun





	Untitled Round 3

**Author's Note:**

> pure smut 
> 
> hastily written so mind the inevitable errors

Jenna hums, surveying the boys on the bed carefully. “I wonder-,” She drawls, voice syrupy sweet, “-who wants to go first?” She asks. She had just flown in a few hours ago to visit Josh and Tyler for the next couple nights of tour and it just so happened her first night in was a hotel night. Lucky her.

Josh shivers in anticipation from where he’s sat on the bed. His dick is already starting to swell at the mere suggestion and he glances over to see Tyler in a similar situation.

“Joshie” Jenna says teasingly and his eyes snap back to hers. They had all already kissed and caught up between picking Jenna up from the airport and going to dinner. This is different. This is Jenna’s playtime.

Jenna’s eyes light up and she bites her lip. Josh swallows hard. “Ty,” Jenna says, not breaking eye contact with Josh, “I think Josh wants to play first” She says and Josh can see Tyler shift out of the corner of his eye. Josh nods, heart racing in his chest, and Jenna breaks into a smile. She leans down and kisses him slow and sweet and so teasing that it makes his toes curl.

Tyler is watching them with big, dark eyes as they break apart. Jenna smiles at him and then leans over to kiss him too.  “Ty, can you hold his arms for me?” Jenna asks and Josh’s cock visibly jumps.

Tyler moves behind him quickly, grabbing Josh’s arms and pulling them back, before he presses hot kisses to the side of Josh’s neck. Josh sucks in a breath. He can feel Tyler’s cock pressing against his back.

Jenna kneels on the bed, straddling one of Josh’s legs as she unhooks her bra. Josh watches in her in awe as she drops her bra off the side of the bed and moves closer towards him, her perfect breasts on display just for him. Just for _them_. Tyler has his chin hooked on Josh’s shoulder and is watching Jenna slack jawed. She smiles, a mischievous look on her face, before she trails a finger down Josh’s straining cock, making him grunt and squirm in Tyler’s grip.

“Now, Josh,” She says, voice low and sensual, “For this to work, you have to tell me when you get close” She explains, dragging her fingers leisurely up and down his cock. It sends sparks up his spine and to his belly and he just wants _more_. He nods quickly, breathing already starting to pick up and Jenna smiles. 

“Good boy” She says before she leans down to kiss him, slow and teasing, as her hand wraps around his cock. He whimpers into her mouth as she starts to move her hand, squirming in Tyler’s surprisingly strong grip. He gasps when they finally break apart, hips moving forward of their own volition. Tyler nips at his neck as Jenna sits back on her heels to watch Josh squirm under her hand. It’s all too much already. Heat pools in his belly and he’s able to last a couple more pumps before he pants out a “Jen!”

Jenna stops instantly, hand disappearing as he whines and ruts into the air. Josh takes big, gasping breaths, trying to come back from the edge. He knows this game. It’s going to get worse, but it will be so worth it in the end. Jenna and Tyler always make sure of that.

Tyler hums, pressing kisses into his skin as he watches Josh squirm. Jenna watches both of them carefully. Tyler’s lip is caught between his teeth and Josh is already half gone. She’s surprised Tyler isn’t more talkative, he’s usually so noisy, but maybe he’s trying to be good for them. It won’t help. She has special plans for him later.

As soon as Josh seems to catch his breath, Jenna looks to Tyler. “Do you want to touch him, Ty?” She asks. His head whips up, eyes dark and full of want. “Go ahead, baby” She says and Josh moans even before Tyler’s hand is on him.

Josh tilts his head back, moaning into Tyler’s ear as Tyler starts to jerk him off slowly. His hands grasp at nothingness behind himself, wrists still bound in Tyler’s one handed grip, as he tries to control the thrusting of his hips.

Jenna licks her lips, getting drunk on the sight of them together. Her hand presses against the front of her cotton shorts, breath catching as Tyler locks eyes with her. She lets out a soft moan, rubbing harder, and Josh’s head comes up, looking at her through half-lidded eyes. He grunts, heat quickly pooling in his belly at the sight of her and the feeling of Tyler’s slightly calloused hand around his dick. He lets out a high-pitched whine and Jenna’s eyes widen slightly.

“Stop” She commands breathlessly and Tyler’s hand lets go of Josh. Josh whines loudly, thrashing between the bed and Tyler’s tight grip. He needs to _come_ and they are just _evil_.

Tyler hushes him gently, but Jenna is barely paying attention, too focused on getting out of her shorts and underwear. She drops them off the side of the bed and lays back, propping herself up on her elbows, giving them a perfect view of how wet she is. Josh swallows hard at the sight, but he can hear Tyler whine.

Her eyes flick between them a few times before she says, “Josh, don’t you dare move.” No sooner had the words left her mouth than Tyler was rushing out from behind Josh, clearly eager for anything Jenna had in mind.

Jenna gives him a fond look. “Yeah, Ty?” She says, reaching up to pull him down so she could kiss him, long and slow, really putting on a show for Josh, who was watching their every move like a hawk. They were beautiful, all long limbs and tan skin, as they got tangled up in each other. Soon enough, Jenna is pushing Tyler down, who goes all too willingly, and spreading her legs, and that’s when the real show really begins.

Jenna gasps as Tyler’s tongue immediately goes to work, licking her just the way she likes. She squirms underneath him, hips tilting up, and she makes eye contact with Josh as she moans. Josh has to fist his hands in the sheets to prevent himself from touching. Whether he wants to touch her or himself or Tyler, he doesn’t know.

Jenna throws her head back as Tyler starts to suck on her clit. She tastes so good. It’s a sure fire way to get her off quick and he knows it. She fists her hand in his hair and anchors him there, tugging his hair in a way that goes straight to his dick. He moans and the mild vibrations from it make Jenna whine and press her hips up even more. He can feel Josh squirming on the bed behind him and idly wonders what they look like.

He continues to eat her out hungrily until she sucks in a breath, stomach tensing before she lets out a loud moan and comes, hips twitching as she whites out for a few seconds. He continues to lap at her until the grip in his hair becomes painful and he’s forced to come up. He leans up and over her, kissing her deeply so she can taste herself, and Jenna moans lazily into the kiss, hand releasing his hair to stroke his cheek lovingly.

A whine from behind them is what makes them break apart. They look to see Josh rocking on the bed, dick flushed an angry red. Jenna hums. “We should probably take care of him, huh?” She says and Tyler hums, but grinds his hard dick against her thigh. She laughs.

“Yeah, I know, baby. You’ll get yours too, but Jay first” She says and kisses him quickly. Tyler chases her mouth, kissing her a few more times before she giggles and pushes him off gently. “Go kiss your boyfriend and then grab his arms again” She instructs and he readily complies, turning to kiss Josh hard on the mouth, nipping at his lower lip.

Josh whimpers into the kiss and presses forward, trying to rut up against him. “Ty” He says, voice ragged when they part, but Tyler just gives him a devilish smile and moves away, leaving Josh to thrust into nothing.

Jenna sits up, sighing contentedly as she runs a hand through her hair, watching Josh groan frustratedly as Tyler gets his arms in a tight grip again. She scoots closer, one leg on either side of Josh’s leg, and Josh can feel the wetness of her come on his thigh. He takes in a shaky breath and before he has time to brace himself, she has his cock on her hand again.

He’s oversensitive at this point and it feels like he’s gotten the breath punched out of him. Tyler’s lips are hot on his neck again and he /knows/ he’s not going to last long this round. He struggles in-between their hands, thrusting with wild abandon, too desperate to even try to contain it.

“Josh” Jenna says gently and he realizes he’s had his eyes closed for some time. Her grip gets tighter and Josh cracks his eyes open just in time to see Jenna smile and then run her nails down his chest. He nearly chokes, panting out a “Jen!” as they leave behind little trails of fire that push him right to the edge. Jenna doesn’t let go.

“Go ahead, babe” She says, sounding breathless as she rakes her nails down his chest again, leaving angry red lines in their wake. “Come” She demands, moving her hand on his dick even faster, as Tyler surges forward to kiss Josh roughly and Josh can’t hold back, pleasure cresting as he groans into Tyler’s mouth and comes hard, shaking between them.

Josh twists away from the kiss to take deep, gasping breaths. He’s starting to come down, but Jenna hasn’t stopped pumping his dick and he lets out a peal of desperate, high pitched laughter as he struggles to get his hyper sensitive dick away from her grip.

“J-Jen!” He pleads, twisting out of Tyler’s slack grip and grabbing one of her wrists as she giggles and lets go.

“Sorry” She says, not sounding sorry at all, and leans in to kiss him. “I couldn’t resist.” She says and Josh shakes his head, a smile on his face as he breathes hard. He’s still flying high right now. Edging does that to a person.

“Evil” He pants out, letting go of her wrist so she can wipe his come on the bed sheets. She just smirks at him

“You love it.” She says and then turns her attention to Tyler, who’s watching them with a pout. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you”

**Author's Note:**

> Round 4 is already in the works ;)


End file.
